Complicated
by CrazyBeautifulPsychotic
Summary: alternaverse, oc x ?, hints of past oc x ambrose and oc x matt hardy, matt hardy x reby sky... Four people and one messy love square.. Secrets and crumbling relationships come out, and lives are affected in the end.. But will the right people wind up together? r&r if you like.. t with potential to become m rated either sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

0.o.0

_Authors Notes: For full information on my oc, see my profile. I do not own WWE, and nor do I own the Superstars mentioned within the story.. I only own Brooklyn (my original character) and the plot I put her into while she's in the WWE._

_This is alterna universe, and an oc x dean ambrose pairing. There may or may not be triangles and stuff within. This is about two people sort of finding their way back to one another after a period of a few years, (think Dean Ambrose's Moxley gig on Dragon Gate USA. Particularly when he was 'with' Reby Sky, for storyline purposes.. This story sort of makes it seem as if kayfabe were real in some not all aspects..)_

_There is the potential for !Evil Matt in this, so sorry guys.. I love Matt, but this story only really works with him as the bad guy and Dean as the not so bad, but still bad good guy.. Okay, so he's not any better for Brooklyn than Matt was, but yeah, you get it.._

_!DarkRomance in some places.. Definite potential for mature stuff within. If you don't like any of this, then don't read the actual story when I get finished editing and post it.. If you do like it and want to see more, just based off this, then leave a review, please?_

WHEN LIFE THROWS PEOPLE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN..

Dean Ambrose and Brooklyn Pillman thought they only had a one night thing, that they were just using one another, each other's bodies to get back at their then significant others Matt Hardy and Reby Sky.. After the one night, they both went their separate ways not thinking anything of the repercussions of that one night.. But then their "one night" was exposed and they turned their backs on one another, parting ways for what they thought would be forever.

But, that wasn't to be.. Now they find themselves on the same roster, traveling together, always exposed to each other and to top all of this off, Brooklyn has a secret.. The only problem is that she can't tell one man without telling the other man from that time in her life, so she chooses to tell neither.

She thinks she's making the right decision, but when the other player in this triangle, Matt Hardy is re-signed to the WWE also, bringing along Reby (though their relationship is on the rocks), will this situation finally explode?

And how will it all play out?

Who will prove Brooklyn's theories on life and love wrong once and for all? And just how messy will things get once a certain other element comes into play?


	2. Chapter 2

0.o.0

_( Flashback, during the Reby/ Jon Moxley thing on Dragon Gate, sort of explains the 'sticky situation' though not in M rated detail (that'll come later, ladies, no worries).. Next chapter will be current times and the story will really start.. And the 'secret' will come out.. Just trying to figure out where I'm gonna go with this.. But if you like it, tell me, please?_

_Also, I'm trying to keep Jon Moxley IC, yet also have it that he's not ALWAYS in Moxley mode.. So if he's in between, then I'm sorry..)_

_She didn't want to believe it, but there she was, seeing it with her own eyes.. That bitch, Reby Sky with her hands all over Matt Hardy, a WWE Superstar who'd come to the show to watch her, not Reby.. They were kissing and whispering and he was looking at Reby like he used to look at her. It felt like once again, Brooklyn was having a knife shoved into her heart._

_She sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to rationalize what she'd just seen, and trying to decide whether it was best to confront the two of them or just let it go, let it die like her own relationship with Matt was currently. She'd just stood when she heard Jon yelling Reby's name, laughing as he did so, saying very suggestive things._

_Before she could stop herself, she stood and walked over to him, telling him Reby was in the showers, but of course, offering like the 'good friend' she was to Reby, (and that was a laugh considering what she'd just seen her so called best friend Reby doing to her, with Matt, her god damn boyfriend) to hang out with him in the parking garage._

_Dean studied the quiet brunette.. Normally, Reby's friend ignored and avoided him, or she was a sarcastic smart ass bitch towards him, always putting him down.. So he got the feeling something was up.._

_"I was going to grab a smoke in the parking garage, if you want to come with?" Brooklyn asked as he studied her a moment, and then said "Sure.. might as well, Reby takes a god damn year to shower it seems like.."_

_"She does, doesn't she?" Brooklyn asked as they walked past the room she'd just seen Reby and Matt go into, doing what they'd been doing, only now the door was closed. As they stepped out into the cool night air, Jon looked at Brooklyn and then asked calmly, "The fuck is up with you tonight? Ya normally avoid me like the plague or you're a bitch."_

_"It's not a good night, okay.. Let's just put it that way, and leave it alone." Brooklyn muttered bitterly, as Jon nodded, and watched her fumbling around for a cigarette, her hands shaking and her teeth chattering in the cold, her swearing when she couldn't find a lighter._

_He pulled out his zippo and lit her cigarette then asked, "Matt, right?"_

_Brooklyn bit her lip.. She'd never been a really good liar, except when it came to hiding how she really felt about the man standing beside her, currently.._

_Then again.. Reby stole HIM from her too (she'd had a crush on the 'bad boy' of Dragon Gate when they all started out but she'd been a lot more shy and a lot more niave so she hadn't made a move), so tonight shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. She should have seen this coming a million miles away. But she hadn't, and she hated herself and Matt now for it._

_"I knew it.. The guy's a fuckin asshole, Brooklyn.. I mean I know ya think I'm a bastard, but Matt.. Ya ain't heard half the stuff the guys say about what he does on the road when he's not here with ya.."_

_"Jon? Trust me, you do not want to keep on with this.. You won't like what comes out if you keep going."_

_Jon studied her intently, and then said calmly, "I hate it when ya do that shit."_

_"What?"_

_"Talk in god damn riddles." Jon said as he exhaled a plume of smoke and then said "If ya got something to say, doll.. Just fuckin say it.. I ain't as stupid as ya seem to think I am.. And I'm not always the son of a bitch ya think I am, either."_

_"Okay.. Fine.. You want me to say it? I'll fucking say it then.. But you better not go in there and destroy the entire god damn building in rage, Moxley, are we clear? Because there is a much better way of getting back at them both."_

_"Wait.. Them?"_

_"Yea.. your so called little 'angel'? She's a fucking whore. She's in the back with Matt right now, giving him the ride of his life." Brooklyn said dryly as she bit her lip and looked up at him then said with a shaky voice, "I shoulda known she'd do this shit again.."_

_"What do you mean again? She fucked around on me before?"_

_"No, Jon, that was meant between me and her, not you and her.. No, as far as I know, she's only fucking Matt right now."_

_"Well then what the fuck are we waitin for? Let's go fuck them up.."_

_"Violence doesn't solve everything, Moxley. God would you fucking can it and let me think of how to suggest what I'm about to?"_

_He watched her pacing back and forth, muttering to herself and he almost wanted to laugh then finally he asked, "Are ya gonna say something to me or not..."_

_"This is what I had in mind.. We turn the tables on them."_

_Jon coughed, choking on the beer he held in his hand as he looked at her, brow raised, eyes gleaming with curiousity before saying finally, "And? How do we do that?"_

_Before he could even get his head around what he thought she might be suggesting, she'd climbed into his arms, and she'd started to kiss him.. But it wasn't a staged kiss, it felt more natural than a planned, for revenge only kiss. He growled and bit her lower lip, his hands gripping her ass and that's when the door opened to the parking garage and he heard Reby and Matt both say at the same time, "What the fuck is this?"_

_"Well, we figured since you two were having fun with each other, we would too." Brooklyn said before Jon could say anything to Reby, because she'd noticed that Jon seemed "less mean" towards her._

_Jon was intending on saying something else, but instead he looked at Matt and said with a smirk, "Have fun with my sloppy seconds, Hardy.. Because I think I just upgraded." as he carried Brooklyn out of the arena._

_"Okay then.. I did not expect you to go along with it." Brooklyn muttered as Jon sat her down in the passenger seat of his car and then lit yet another cigarette, staring angrily out the windshield for a moment as he finally said, "Me either.. But hey.. It's not like it's forever.. Right? One fuckin night.. We deserve it.. I trusted that bitch.. I opened up to that bitch and she fucks another guy?"_

_"So you're actually going to go through with it then?" Brooklyn asked, as she thought silently to herself that it sort of hurt when he dismissed her as "one night".. She bit her lip and then said quietly, "You're right, Jon. Fuck 'em both.. "_

_They drove to and checked into a hotel, and as soon as the do not disturb sign was in place, the clothes started to get ripped off, and they proceeded to have a very long and hot night. And when Jon woke up in the morning, it was to find himself alone in bed, with no trace that Brooklyn had ever been there._

_But what shocked him more was that he'd actually been hoping she'd be there when he woke up.. That he'd enjoyed the night before, and maybe he didn't want it to be just the one night.._

_But apparently, she didn't, because until she switched over to another promotion at the end of the month she went out of her way to avoid him, and Reby, and she broke it off with Matt.. She was tense all the time, and she didn't talk to him at all.._

_And strangely enough, he missed her sarcasm, and the passion in that one night.._

_Then she was gone, and he figured they'd never meet up again.._

_Little did any of the four of them realize that they'd all meet up again... And it was in no way shape or form going to be an easy process._


	3. Chapter 3

0.o.0

{Present Day, everyone crosses paths again, but how will it go?}

_"I miss ya mommy."_ the little boy said through all of the static on her cell phone and the smile filled Brooklyn's face as she pictured her 4 year old son, wondering what he was doing right now, he'd stayed behind with her mother while she was on the road for now. Maybe next time, she'd be able to bring him along with her.

She hoped so, because she'd only been away from him for a night or two so far, and she missed him a lot already. But the road wasn't any place for a little boy, and she was a single mother who just happened to get her big break, a second shot at her lifelong dream, and she was finally going to be doing it in the company her real father, Brian Pillman wrestled for.

The excitement still didn't make up for just how much she missed her son, Jonny though. Nor did it make her feel any less worse about the **other** reason she hadn't brought him along with her just yet.

The other reason wasn't just being a good parent.. It was keeping both of the potential fathers of Jonny in the dark, for her own personal reasons.

Because if Matt Hardy were the father, they were over and done, she realized now over the course of 4 years that she didn't really love him to begin with..

And if Dean Ambrose, (whom she'd known then as Jon Moxley) were the father? She was fairly certain they were a one night only thing, and he'd probably forgotten all about her. And from what she could remember of him, she highly doubted that he'd even want to be a dad. He'd always been a little wild, didn't like to be tied down.

And the sad thing about it was, it took her leaving and switching companies back then to make her realize that she really did love him. After that, she'd just sort of accepted that all she'd ever have of the man she loved was possibly his son..

Then again, it could be Matt's..

And she didn't want to be mixed up with Matt again.

But, if it were Dean's son.. She didn't want to hurt her son when she had to explain to him that 'daddy' didn't like kids.

Or being tied down.

Or her, in general. Because she was fairly certain that he hadn't changed his opinion of her, in the course of one night.

The makeup girl cleared her throat and then asked, "So, do you like it?"

Brooklyn looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled as she nodded, raked her hand through her long brown hair. "Yeah. Love it. I can never make it look this good." she said as she slid down from the chair, and wandered out into the hallway, having a look around before the show started for the night.

Dean shouted when he saw her walking out of the makeup area, but she didn't stop. Turning to Seth, he shoved his gear bag at him and said "I'll be right back, man." as he took off down the hallway after Brooklyn.

He happened to turn the corner, hear her laughing gently as a little boy on the other end of her cell phone sang her some song he made up.

She had a kid?

For some reason, he got insanely jealous.. Not at the kid, mind you, but at whatever man managed to finally win her, make her want to settle down.

He'd thought their one night back then meant something, now if he had to guess, he had to admit he wasn't sure if it had to her. But he'd carried it around internally for some time now, and it'd fueled him to win, to dominate in the ring.. Because in the ring, he could break someone, not be broken like she'd done when she walked away all those years ago.

In the ring, he was damn invincible, he was a fucking god. Out of the ring and off the cameras? Just Jon Good.. A no good bum of a kid from Ohio who just happened to be lucky enough to do what he'd always dreamt of doing for a living.

And in some ways, when he felt the pain during an intense match, he welcomed it. Because it was far better than the pain he felt or inflicted upon himself through different ways, when he wasn't fighting, when he had too much time to think and too much to drink.

Because he'd been thinking a lot lately, with the arrival of Reby/Matt onto the main roster.. And he realized that he missed Brooklyn, her snide remarks, the way they used to purposely piss one another off, and the heat and passion in that one night.

He stood there, frozen in place as he listened to the little boy and Brooklyn talking, feeling like he were intruding on some personal moment. But he was determined not to walk away, until he'd made her say something to him, even if it was "I hate you, Jon."

Because he wanted closure.

And he'd been waiting on it, since 2007.

Brooklyn hung up and walked out of the room she'd been lingering in to talk to her son privately, tell him good night, and she walked straight into the firm chest of Jon, known now as Dean Ambrose.

"Aren't ya gonna say hi?"

"Hi.. And bye." Brooklyn said as she bit her full lower lip, stared up into those hypnotic eyes of his, her hand going to her hair, her gaze being sucked even deeper in by the minute.

"Aw come on, Brook.. Ya know ya got more to say to me than that, considering how ya just walked away." Dean taunted, leaning in, his expression demanding, almost having a menacing sneer as he said the words hollowly and bitterly then asked, "So, who am I killin?"

"What in the hell are you talking about, Dean?"

"Who'd ya fuckin turn to when ya left me."

"Noone, Dean."

"Well it must have been someone, because ya got a kid." Dean growled as he leaned in even closer and then added in a quieter tone, " Why in the fuck did ya leave?"

"Because, Dean, if memory serves, you didn't want anything beyond one night. And we were both hurt. It was just better that way, all around." Brooklyn said quietly, as she turned and walked away, still reeling from the impact of the affect he had on her, as he'd always had on her, her knees shaking in silent fear that he might have heard her talking to her son.

That could very well also be HIS son..

But, it could also be that Matt was the father.

And she did not want Matt to know. She'd always found herself secretly hopeful, since she'd found out she was pregnant at the time, that Jon was the father, not Matt.

And she'd ran, because she'd realized that Jon wasn't ever going to change, he'd still be scary and a little too wild for her. And she was not going to give up her son for that.

So, she'd kept quiet, raised her son out of the spotlight, and stuck to the smaller companies after leaving Dragon Gate.. Now, all four of them were in the WWE together.

And somehow, Brooklyn knew without a doubt, her secret was on borrowed time. Sooner or later, whether she wanted it or not, she'd have to face them both.

The question was, could she do it without breaking down?

Or giving in, in the case of Matt? He'd always had a hold on her, somehow..

Granted, Brooklyn was realizing now that Jon/Dean's hold was much more powerful on her, but still.. Both men had very strong holds on her.

Neither in the best of ways.


End file.
